massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the 9th-Legion
The History of the 9th-Legion 'Now the empire rises.' Caesar spoke: "veni, vidi, vici". I got here, saw the world and won. This isn't what our Legion is about. We are the 9th Legion. The 9th Legion is Caesars forgotten one. He sent troups to claim land in overseas. He sent exactly nine Legions of Soldiers. Four died shortly after the start because of a horrible devastating flu. One ship with two Legions was captured by pirates. Three Legions actually made it to shore, but only ONE Legion survived... ** drum-roll ** The 9th Legion ! The 9th-Legion. As we started we were seven people. Ulumulu1510, suchthufae, Aerodefense, skeks,adrizi, manuzi and spectat acervos. These seven guys and one dog had a strong will to survive so they decided to settle somewhere. They tried to reach the empire, but no answer came in over a month. They decided to search for a good place and looked for others, to trade and maybe get help. The empire was away, and the houses were really different from the architecture at home. They decided to adapt the building style and first build an underground storage. The new land As there was an information of a new land, the seven leaders thought, maybe it's about home. Maybe they found it. A troop of the bravest made the way to the ship and sailed across the ocean. But, Alas ! The land Laura discovered wasn't their home. It was a land which was called Caelum. The new settlers called it Daendroc. They instantly searched for ruins but only found tribe ruins in the jungle. The jungle was dark and full of ruthless monsters but, armed with their bravery, the eight leaders survived! As they reached a grassy land, they saw a hill or more of a plateau. They climbed to the top and they saw some old ruins of a roman city. What was happend to it? In a hidden chest were a diary. The diary tells us that the humans here had to flee because of a new civilisation. They left the city in one day. 400 people in one day, grabbed their worthfull things and left. The only thing they left behind was the city and a machine. We gave the machine the name Gnarrf and due to the diary we could find out that this machine was the protector of the people who lived here. He is some kind of an iron golem V2.0 he can build, craft, repair and fight. He was just perfect to make our lives lives a bit easier. They decided to rebuild the city, first of all the temple of Jupiter. To the cold North After we settled a while in Caelum, Laura went on a new quest. While she was away, our leader ulumulu read books about her journays and findings. He was very excited about what he was hearing when she arrived to Ellador , the cold north. He sent out Schepper to settle there. Schepper, as one of his longest time friends since in Ceardia and Caelum , was also recruiting a lot. He found a lot of citizens which needed a home and we had the power to provide this. So the army started to grow again.... Category:9thLegion Category:(RP) Stories